


Your Boldness Stands Alone Among the Wreck

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Brett, Corruption, Gen, Police Brutality, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything, Hell's Kitchen's police force still has people on Fisk's payroll working for it. </p>
<p>Two of them have just taken Foggy in for questioning about Daredevil. Getting him out - alive and in one piece - is going to take more than Matt can do.</p>
<p>Enter Brett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Boldness Stands Alone Among the Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=5222344#cmt5222344) and done so that it meets the requirements of the [Minor Character Fic Fest](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3577.html?thread=7663353#cmt7663353)

Brett's just coming in from patrol when he hears a commotion by the desk. Sighing and saying goodbye to his hopes of an early night - or hell, even an on time night; he's not had one of those since Fisk gutted their precinct - he heads towards the yelling.

When he reaches the room he pauses, surprised at what he's seeing. Foggy Nelson's usually calm and collected partner is all but growling at poor Sally Gomez, who's on the desk, while wearing what looks to be a hastily thrown on suit. Beside him stands a familiar woman and it takes Brett a moment to place her as Karen Page - the woman he'd called Foggy about, back when Nelson and Murdock barely existed. There's no sign of Foggy.

Some instinct of Brett's starts to scream at him.

'Is there a problem here?' he asks mildly, as he strolls up behind Gomez.

She turns to him with a look of gratitude. 'Could you _please_ confirm to Mr Murdock here that no one by the name of Foggy has been arrested tonight?'

Brett's blood runs cold. 'Foggy's been arrested?' Gomez gives him a betrayed look.

Murdock hisses. 'Yes! He was taken by police who identified themselves as being from _this_ precinct to our secretary Miss Page but I am yet to receive a phone call from him nor has he been allowed legal adv-'

'And I'm telling ya, there's no one by the name of Foggy here!' Gomez snaps.

'And I told you-' Murdock snaps right back, actually presenting something of a scary figure.

Brett risks his life against him anyway. 'What about Franklin?' Gomez looks at him again, this time in surprise. He pushes her aside gently and checks. Sure enough, there's a Franklin Nelson being held for-

For _vigilantism?_  That's not even a crime! At least not one you can be charged with. Sure there's a dozen other - completely bullshit - conspiracy and assault charges but Brett's eyes linger on the one word that just doesn't belong there.

It suddenly dawns on him what they're holding Foggy for. They must think _he's_ Daredevil.

Right. 'I can confirm he's here Murdock,' Brett manages to gather himself to say. 'Can't say more than that until he confirms he wants you to act as his lawyer.' We gotta keep this above board, he wants to say but doesn't.

Murdock seems to hear it anyway. 'Of course. We'll wait right-' he suddenly jerks, then turns his head towards the interview room, '-here. Hurry and check on him.' With that order, he takes a step back.

Confused and now even more worried, Brett nods. As he goes, he can hear Page narrating his actions but he's not going to linger and find out.

Foggy's in Interview Room Four; well out of the way. More alarm bells start ringing for Brett. He quickens his pace.

Someone makes a choked off cry just as he reaches the door. Without thinking he throws it open and everyone in the room turns to look at him.

Foggy looks like hell. He's got a split lip, the beginnings of a black eye and he's basically cowering in his chair, hunched over as if to protect his stomach. He meets Brett's eyes though, and his look is determined. But he doesn't say anything. Everything Brett has is screaming at him that this is completely _wrong_.

'Sergeant Mahoney?' Thomas Geller asks, his tone mild despite his position of basically hovering over a cowering Foggy. Brett isn't surprised to see him, or his partner Josh Smith in here. Once he knew Hell's Kitchen was full of dirty cops Brett had expected these two to be part of it. When they'd stuck around after the purge, he'd been majorly surprised.

'Detectives. I've Mr Nelson's lawyer here; he wishes to see his client.'

Smith smirks. 'Mr Nelson has already waived his right to an attorney; he is one after all.'

Oh shit. 'I'm going to need that in writing sorry. For the record, you know? Plus his lawyer's getting pretty upset out there. He's going to want something too.'

'Of course. Give us a minute.'

Brett shakes his head. He's not leaving this room. 'Can't do it, sorry. Gotta have that bit of paper before I leave. Mr Murdock's pretty damned upset.'

Foggy stiffens at that and suddenly both detectives look less annoyed and more interested. Shit.

'Well how about you show Mr Murdock to one of our rooms? We should question him too.'

Not going to happen. 'On what grounds?'

They tense and Smith moves towards Brett, getting right up in his space. 'Didn't know you were on the defence lawyer's side here. We got ourselves a lead, into that vigilante nightmare that is Daredevil.' He cocks his head. 'Surely you want to bring him in? Or should I start looking into you too?'

Brett takes a step back. Pick your battles. 'I want to see the bad guys nailed to a cross. And we ain't going to be able to do that if we give him a loophole to use to get off.'

Smith and Geller exchange looks then Geller nods. Brett breaths an internal sigh of relief. Murdock, at least, is safe. For now.

'I'll go get the paperwork,' Geller says and leaves. He's back minutes later with an already signed piece of paper. One look at the signature and Brett knows it's forged.

Mostly because they've signed it 'Franklin Nelson' and Brett knows Foggy signs 'F Nelson' so he can avoid using his hated given name. But he doesn't say anything; just takes the paper with a muttered thanks. On the way out he pauses.

'Mind if I sit in, after I drop this off?'

Both detectives stiffen. 'What for?'

_To stop you beating up an innocent man,_  Brett thinks but doesn't say. 'Accountability.' Brett nods at the tape recorder on the desk, it’s red light dull. 'I noticed that you're not recording this. I figure having another witness to whatever Nelson tells you will help in court.'

'We're fine,' Geller says and slams the door in Brett's face. Brett takes five loud steps away, then silently creeps back to eavesdrop.

'Now will you tell us where to find Daredevil?' Smith asks and Brett hears a groan from Foggy. 'Come on, we've another twenty hours of this. Unless you want us to move onto your pretty blind pal?'

'I have the right to remain silent,' Foggy grits out. 'Anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law. Thus, I have the right to remain silent.'

Oh God. They don't think he's Daredevil. They think he _knows_ Daredevil and Foggy's too stubborn to tell them otherwise. The twice damned idiot.

Brett flinches at the sound of a slap. 'Shut up!' Geller roars, cutting off Foggy who’s still reciting his rights.

He's heard enough. Brett takes off, headed straight for the Captain.

************

'Sergeant Mahoney, you are aware of the gravity of your accusations?'

Brett tries not to roll his eyes. 'I am aware.'

Captain Perkins sighs. 'Look, Brett? I know things have been a bit rough around here lately but we've cleaned up now,' he says gently. 'This Nelson is a friend of yours?'

Well no, but explaining their brand of enemies isn't going to help Foggy now. 'We've known each other a while. Grew up on the same street.'

'Do you think maybe your judgement is clouded here? That you're being... extra cautious, after everything that's happened?'

'No,' Brett snaps. 'I know what I saw and heard.'

Perkins shakes his head. 'Look, I'll look into it-' code for I'm going to ask a question or two and then let it slide, '- as soon as I have a minute.'

'Sir-'

'That's my final word.'

Brett manages to suppress a glare. 'Captai-'

'Do I need to make myself clearer Brett? We're short staffed but I don't think what our precinct needs right now is someone too paranoid about his fellow officers to do his job.'

Perkins rises and Brett snaps to attention. 'I understand Captain. I'll try not to be... paranoid, in future.' He waits for the man's nod and strolls out as fast as is polite.

Murdock meets him in the lobby. 'Sergeant?'

Brett passes him the forged paperwork. 'This was signed by Franklin, waving his right to a lawyer.' Murdock stiffens then his expression turns to something close to murderous. 'As you're not needed here, I'd advise you to take a short walk and come back in once the twenty-fours are up.'

'A short walk?' Murdock's voice is quiet but angry.

'I find walks often let me figure things out.'

'Of course.'

************

Murdock is waiting when Brett ducks out, supposedly for a break. No one's noticed he should have clocked off three hours ago. The joys of being short staffed.

'I sent Karen to our office,' Murdock says as soon as Brett identifies himself. 'She's got the forged declaration and will be back with copies of Foggy's actual signature.'

'Good,' Brett nods. 'That should be enough to get you in with him but I think these guys want you as much as they want Foggy.' Something in Brett wonders if he should feel guilty for basically conspiring with a defence attorney to get a man off but then he remembers the fear in Foggy's voice as he repeated his rights and that part shuts up.

'They want Daredevil?' Murdock sounds so certain that it takes Brett a moment to realise it's a question.

He eyes Murdock. 'They do. How-?'

Murdock shrugs, 'Only reason they'd have arrested him. What were the charges?'

'Conspiracy, assault and vigilantism.'

'That's... not a crime. Not on the books.'

Brett nods. 'I know. Captain said it was probably a mistake.'

Murdock runs his hand through his hair. 'Think he's in on it?'

'On what?' Brett tries to sound clueless but ends up sounding a touch more defensive than anything else. He's been trying to ignore the pattern this whole thing has been presenting but it's not working. Damned Fisk, will he ever leave this precinct?

'Sergeant-'

'Matt!' Page calls as she comes around the corner, papers in hand. 'I got it.'

Murdock holds out his arm to her as she reaches his side. 'Then lead on Karen. Let's go get Foggy.'

Brett gives them two minutes to get inside, then slips in after them.

He's not surprised to find Murdock arguing with Gomez again, this time in much more measured tones. 'Now, as these documents clearly show the signature here is _not_ that of Franklin Nelson. So I would like to hear from his o-' he suddenly breaks off for a moment but rallies, speaking in a much tone closer to his previous angry one, '-own lips that he has waived his right to an attorney. Or I'll take this to a judge, right now, and have every piece of evidence you've collected tonight thrown out.'

Gomez meets Brett's eyes with a pleading look. He just shrugs. 'I'll... I'll go speak to-'

'No. You will take me to my client _now_.'

Brett hides a smirk as Gomez sputters a bit but then sighs. 'This way Mr Murdock. I'm afraid Miss Pag-'

Murdock shakes his head. 'Miss Page comes too. I'll need someone to take notes for me and I'm entitled to have an assistant accompany me.' With another sigh, Gomez leads them both away. Brett shuffles into position behind the desk, waiting for his next cue.

It comes not two minutes later. 'Murdock's in with Nelson,' Gomez says as she returns, sounding a bit shaken. 'He's requested you as an additional witness for the rest of the interrogation.' Brett nods and goes to leave but Gomez catches his arm. 'Be careful. Geller and Smith are pissed as hell and I saw Perkins looking upset on the way back.'

'Thanks for the warning.'

************

It's not that simple though. Brett goes to Interview Room Four to find Murdock pacing while Page sits in one of the room's chairs. There's no sign of Foggy or the two detectives.

'Where's Foggy?'

Murdock doesn't stop his paces. 'They've taken him to the cells, while we 'sort this out'.  I... I overheard them on the way in. Sergeant, how through were the arrests after Fisk?'

Brett sighs. 'Not through enough.' He considers their options. 'You on good terms with any judges?'

There's a short pause. 'A couple. We've numbers for a couple of FBI agents as well; after Fisk.'

'My advice, start calling them up. I don't see this ending well if you don't.' It breaks something inside him, to admit that after everything this place is still rotting but Brett doesn't want to see Foggy end up like the dozen other suspects who died in custody under Fisk. Or the few who have died since.

Murdock nods. 'Can you see to Foggy?'

'I'll try.'

************

It turns out Smith and Geller have left Foggy alone in a cell, possibly to brood over everything. Brett doesn't care as it makes sneaking in to see him a breeze.

'Here, dinner,' Brett snaps as he passes over his official reason for visiting. 'Can't have you starving in here. Ma'll start inviting you over for dinner and I'll have to see more of you than I already do.'

Foggy looks up and Brett manages not to hiss. He's got another bruise on his cheekbone and his nose is covered in dried blood. Wordlessly, Brett passes in a packet of tissues.

'Like I need an excuse to have any of Bess' absolutely delicious meals.'

Brett snorts. 'Yeah, she'll feed anyone who stays still long enough.' He looks Foggy over. 'How you holding up?'

Foggy shrugs. 'Been better. Think you can convince your goons that I've no idea who Daredevil is?'

'Murdock's working on getting you out.' Foggy flinches and Brett frowns. 'He's calling in some favours with some people.'

'Keep him out of here,' Foggy says, suddenly desperate. 'Please Brett, keep him out of here.'

Brett finds himself nodding as he hears footsteps coming up the hall. Quickly, he grabs the now empty tray and flees.

************

It takes Murdock another four hours to get a couple of FBI agents down to the precinct. Brett feels every minute of those hours as he hides at his desk and pretends to do paperwork. It says something about how short staffed they are, that no one notices he’s now nearly finished a second shift and is looking at overtime for it.

But thank goodness that the FBI agents take one look at the case and arrest Smith and Geller on the spot, while also detaining Perkins for questioning. One tries to take Gomez as well but Brett steps in, vouching for the fact she's only been at the precinct since after the Fisk arrests.

Murdock shows up as the agents leave, and demands Foggy's release. Annie Johnson, now acting Captain, is only too happy to oblige.

'We're so sorry you got caught up in this,' she says to Murdock as Gomez fetches Foggy from the cells. 'I can't believe we didn't notice the-'

'Matt!' Foggy cries as he enters the room. Murdock is at his side in an instant, gently touching Foggy's side. 'Boy am I glad to see you!'

'Are you all right?' Murdock asks, his hands moving to touch Foggy's face. His face is looking no worse than the last time Brett saw him but he's limping slightly and definitely hunched over.

Brett moves to stand beside them. 'He's so far from alright it ain't funny.' He nods at Foggy. 'Hope your next stop is a hospital.'

'Have them document everything,' Johnson says, her tone now harsh. 'I'll notify the FBI to send someone for the evidence later.'

Foggy nods. 'Oh don't worry. I want those guys to suffer. Come on Matt, lead the way.'

Murdock somehow manages to huff a laugh and they turn to leave. But then Foggy pauses. 'Oh and Brett?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks.' And they're gone before Brett can form a reply.


End file.
